Semana inglesa
by Linda4257
Summary: Un reunion mundial y un trio de amigos que ve la oportunidad de llevar a cabo su genial plan. Y asi cierto prusiano lograra conquistar a un ingles muy evasivo. EDITADO


_***Semana inglesa***_

_Era un dia cualquiera en la sala de reuniones, todos peleaban contra todos, se oian insultos y reclamos de un lado a otro. Manotazos y patadas voladoras no se hacían esperar. Si, definitivamente era un día normal. Afortunadamente, hasta el momento no había habido necesidad de que intervinieran la policia o los bomberos. Lo cual eran buenas noticias para cierto alemán que se frotaba las sienes desesperadamente, tratando de pensar en una forma de calmar la situación. Mientras tanto a su lado, un italiano sonriente trataba de animarlo. _

_Sin embargo, había tres personas que parecían estar disfrutando la situación de caos general. Cierto trio de amigos estaban alejados de todos, susurrando en voz baja entre ellos. Detallando los últimos detalles de su secreto plan._

_-Les dije que era una maravillosa idea- decia un orgulloso prusiano- Algo tan genial solo se le pudo ocurrir a alguien tan awesome como yo..._

_- Un excelente plan... - murmurro Francis dandole la razon, ya que veia la oportunidad para aprovecharse de cierto canadiense muy inocente._

_-Por fin mi lindo Lovi no se podra resistir a mis encantos -agrego un alegre español. _

_-Es hora de que Arthur conozca mis fabulosas habilidades. Estoy seguro de que no se podra negar... ¿Como se atrevio a decirme que no cuando lo invite a salir? Ya vera ese sexy y cejon ingles que nadie le dice "no" a Ore-sama..._

_Francis y Antonio rieron al escuchar la queja de su amigo. Desde hace varios meses que estaba detras del britanico, pero al parecer este no le hacia ningun caso. Aunque tampoco se podia decir que estuvieran muy felices con esa relacion, pero si eso era lo que Gilbert queria, no podian hacer nada al respecto. Al menos se divertirian un poco a costa del plan estaba casi completo, solo faltaba la ultima pieza…_

_-¡SILENCIO!- grito Ludwig, provocando que todos se callaran y dejaran de pelear- Estamos en una reunión muy importante, por favor tomen las cosas con mas seriedad… Nos tomaremos un receso de treinta minutos. Espero que al regresar se comporten como es debido..._

_Todos salieron de la sala de juntas , mientras el trio de amigos intercambiaban sonrisas y miradas complices. Cuando no quedo ninguna nacion en la sala, los tres salieron rapidamente tomando diferentes caminos para iniciar la ultima fase de su malvado plan._

_Luego de que pasara el tiempo establecido por Ludwig, el grupo de amigos regreso a la sala. Sin embargo, ocurria algo extraño. De las mas de cincuenta naciones que habian asistido a la reunion solo que daban menos de veinte._

_-¿Alguien me quiere explicar que esta sucediendo aqui?- hablo un muy enojado aleman- Es que acaso nadie se toma en serio su responsalidad como pais..._

_-No te preocupes, West- intervino Gilbert, quien obviamente no tenia nada que ver con la desaparicion de las demas naciones- Seguramente no deben de tardar... ¿Que te parece si en lo que los esperamos hacemos algo divertido? Tal vez..._

_-Un juego...- continuo Francia siguiendole la corriente_

_-Si. Un juego parece algo muy divertido- opino Antonio_

_- Pues a mi me parece una tonta idea - respondio un ingles mientras bebia un sorbo de su té._

_-Vamos, Iggy- contesto el estadounidense- Creo que es una excelente idea. _

_- Bien- dijo Alemania al ver que los demas estaban de acuerdo- ¿Que clase de juego vamos a jugar? _

_- Mi maravillosa persona tiene una idea...- grito el prusiano - Hay un juego muy interesante que podemos jugar se llama..."La semana inglesa" ¿Que les parece? ¿Aceptan?_

_Arthur casi se atraganto con su te. Nada bueno saldria de Gilbert y ese juego..._

_-Me niego- se rehuso tratando de salir de la sala- No creo que tenga nada mas que hacer aqui..._

_Sin embargo, al intentar salir de ahi, encontro la puerta cerrada con llave._

_-Por lo visto tendras que quedarte a jugar con nosotros- rio Gilbert. _

_Arthur solto una maldicion y tomo asiento, mientras el albino explicaba las reglas a las otras naciones que se dieron cuenta que no tenian mas opcion que jugar el dichoso juego_

_-Primero se forma una pareja, luego se ponen de espaldas uno contra el otro. Los demas diran los dias de la semana y ambos giraran su cabeza hacia la izquierda o la derecha. Si ambos voltean hacia el mismo lado tendran que besarse en la boca, si voltean hacia diferente lado uno le dara una bofetada al otro. ¿Entendieron?_

_Todos asintieron y asi fue como comenzo el juego..._

_Primero pasaron cierto español amante de los tomates y un italiano muy molesto. El resultado, seis cachetadas y un beso. Antonio si que supo vengarse con solo un beso de las seis fuertes y muy dolorosas bofetadas que Lovino le habia dado. Aunque al final si que habia valido la pena._

_Luego siguieron un frances pervertido y un adorable canadiense. Dos bofetadas y cinco besos fue el resultado. Francis si que supo aprovechar la situacion y le dio cinco magnificos besos franceses cortesia de la nacion del amor._

_Mas adelante, continuaron un aleman y un italiano que lograron lo imposible. Siete besos. Es obvio que ambos lo disfrutaron bastante. Despues, Rusia y un asustado China. Un gordo estadounidense y una muy peligrosa Belarius, quien casi lo mata en el intento. Y muchas parejas mas... Hasta que solo quedaron un ingles y un prusiano. Casi a la fuerza, Arthur tomo su lugar junto a un sonriente Gilbert. Entonces comenzo el juego._

_Lunes: Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia la derecha. Beso._

_Martes:Inglaterra movio la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Prussia la dejo del mismo lado que el dia anterior. Bofetada._

_Miercoles: Ambos la giraron hacia lados distintos. Bofetada._

_Jueves: Los dos la giraron hacia la derecha otra vez. Beso._

_Viernes: Los dos voltearon a la izquierda. Beso_

_Sabado: Gilbert movio su cabeza hacia la derecha. Arthur la dejo igual que la vez anterior. Bofetada._

_Domingo: Arthur volteo hacia la derecha. Gilbert siguio igual. Beso._

_Resultado: Cuatro besos y tres bofetadas._

_Gilbert tomo a Arthur de la barbilla acercando sus labios a los suyos. Rozandolos lentamente primero y luego profundizando mas el beso._

_-No estuvo mal,¿no crees?- dijo sonriendo. El ingles solo lo abofeteo- Eso no esta bien, pienso que deberia castigarte un poco- lo agarro de la cintura y lo volvio a besar con mayor intensidad que antes._

_- Dejate de estupideces, Gilbert- contesto el britanico dandole otra cachetada.- No creas que eres tan bueno..._

_- Pues a mi me parece que lo estas disfrutando mucho- susurro en su oido, provocando que se sonrojara. Aprovecho su oportunidad y le planto otro beso, sin que el britanico pusiera resistencia._

_-Eres un idiota- le grito el de ojos color esmeralda dandole la ultma bofetada, con el rotro complamente rojo._

_-Pero aun asi estas enamorado de mi, ¿verdad? No puedes resistirte a mi grandeza_

_-Callate, imbecil_

_-Esta bien. Ya no te dare el ultimo beso, si no me quieres puedes abofetearme. _

_Arthur no respondio nada. Aunque Gilbert era un idiota. No podia negar que se sentia tan bien entre sus brazos y que sus besos lo habian hecho sentir algo que no podia explicar. Miro al prusiano que esperaba su respuesta. Y lo que hizo sorprendio a todos en la sala. Agarro con fuerza la camisa del albino y lo atrajo hacia si. Besandolo apasionamente, para luego soltarlo y darle una bofetada en la mejilla._

_Gilbert sonrio y atrapo entre sus brazos al ingles que trataba de huir._

_-No vas a escapar- susurro depositando un suave beso en sus labios._

_-Idiot..- respondio Arthur cuando se separaron._

_Despues de eso y de tan awesome plan. Por fin el trio de amigos logro su objetivo. Ademas de unir a algunas parejas mas..._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.** **_

_Hola =D_

_Espero que les guste este fic. La idea surgio de un juego que jugue en la primaria del mismo nombre y reglas (solo que en mi caso eran besos en ) Y un dia pense que seria divertido hacer un fic con este juego._

_Ojala les agrade y me dejen sus opiniones en un review. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja o peticion es bienvenida_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


End file.
